It Ended with a Kiss
by xsakura13
Summary: A kiss is a sign of affection. Every couple wants to spend time with each other. The couples in each of the kingdoms will share their love for each other and it will all end with a kiss.
1. Lu Xun and Xin Ying

This is a multiple chapter story on different couples. Some of these people are OCs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

"Lu Xun!" I cried loudly, waving my arms at the man dressed in a red vest and red pants.

He easily climbed a tall tree, clinging onto the branches. He hauled himself onto the roof where I was sitting and beamed happily at me.

I was a general of Wu. When I came here, I befriended Lu Xun. He was very suspicious of me at first, but we grew to love each other. Almost everyday, we would meet on the roof of the Wu palace and meet each other.

"Arragh! Lu Xun! I will get you one day," shouted a man with tattoos and bells on his waist. He had very wet hair.

"What did you do?" I asked suppressing a grin.

"I 'accidently' dropped a bowl of water from a tree when he was on the ground," said Lu Zun, winking at me. His boyish charm made me blush.

"How did you escape Zhou Yu?"

"By sneaking away."

I laughed. My laughter carried around the garden. Lu Xun brushed my bangs away from my face. His face was so close that I could see my reflection in his golden eyes.

"Come with me somewhere, okay?" murmured Lu Xun softly.

"Sure," I whispered, captivated by his eyes.

He slipped his warm hand into mine and I followed his lead. Peeing over the edge of the roof, I saw that we arrived above the stables. I gasped and out my hand to my mouth when he jumped off the roof, but sighed in relief when he landed safely in a pile of hay.

"Jump," he called to me.

I looked down nervously, than at his reassuring smile. I closed my eyes and jumped. I found myself in his arms, looking at his smile.

"Come on," he said.

We mounted our horses and galloped deep into the forest. I rubbed my horse's soft, black mane.

"Stop," he said.

We slowly stopped and around us were tall, green trees. The shimmering, shiny snow hugged the trees.

"Beautiful," I said softly, admiring the beauty around me.

"Just like you," he replied back with a gentle smile. "Merry Christmas and I love you, Xin Ying."

"I love you too," I said.

We shared a passionate kiss under the white evergreen trees.


	2. Jiang Wei and Shui Xing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

I set my porridge down on the wooden table and looked around me. There was Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying chatting away. I saw Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang laughing about something. Oh! And there was Guan Ping and Xing Cai. I looked outside and saw the glistening snow. Everyone was happy and with their lovers. Where was the guy I liked? I sighed and fed myself a spoonful of warm porridge. Probably in his room looking over papers again as usual. It's supposed to be a time of joy right now and he spends his time in his room.

"Hi Shui Xing," said Zhao Yun as he sat down on the wooden chair next to me. He was dressed very warmly and his hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Hi Zhao Yun," I replied, greeting him with a small smile.

"So where's Jiang Wei?"

"Probably in his room."

"You should get him out of there or something. If you don't, he'll probably die in there without any of us knowing."

"You're talking! Where's Yunlu then, huh?"

"Hey! She's in her room trying to find gloves and a scarf."

"Just get them for her as a gift."

"Good idea. Thanks."

"I'll be going now," I said, leaving the table and walking out into the hallway.

The hallway was empty except for a few maids who scurried up and down the hallway. My shoes were free to make a clicking noise that echoed throughout the corridor. I swung open the door to my room and immediately walked to my closet. I dug around in search of my scarf and gloves. It was freezing! Once I found them, I quickly put them on. Mission two was to find Jiang Wei.

This time I sprinted down the corridors to his room. Once I pushed open his door, I could see tall stacks of paper on his large table. His small bowl of ink was empty.

"Jiang WEEEIIII!" I shouted into the room.

"What!?" shouted Jiang Wei, grimacing with his hands to his ears.

He was also dressed in thick layers of clothing. His hazel hair was down and messy. This gave me an idea.

"Come here," I beckoned him to sit on his bed.

He obediently sat down on his bed. Good thing he didn't protest. I started running my fingers through his hair, attempting to brush it and get rid of the tangles.

"Be GENTLE!" said Jiang Wei, wincing.

"Okay, okay. Don't need to shout, geez," I replied.

Once his hair was straight and free of tangles, I parted it in two. I grinned mischievously. Good thing he couldn't see me right now, or he would move away. I move a strand of hair to the left and a strand of hair to the right. I kept repeating the process until I was out of hair. Moving the fishtail braid where he could see it, I laughed.

"It makes you look like a girl!" I guffawed while clutching my stomach.

"It does now, does it," he said with a mysterious twinkle in his chocolate eyes.

"Yup!"

Jiang Wei swiftly turned around, pushed me down, and pinned me there.

"If I'm a girl, try to get away then," he whispered softly, his eyes and inch away from mine.

"I don't want to," I replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down.

His soft lips pressed onto mine.


	3. Sun Ce and Da Qiao

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

I looked around the dining hall, searching for the person very important to my life. He was also the one I could not live without.

"Lord Sun Ce, where are you?" I muttered.

Everyone was enjoying and in a moment we were going to exchange gifts. I clutched my coat. The weather was quite cold. There were frosty decorations hung on the walls for winter. Everyone was about to finish. I guess I better go get Lord Sun Ce.

I quickly walked down the corridors, away from the dining hall. The sound of my footsteps carried along the hallways, which were completely empty.

"Ohh!" I cried as I ran into someone.

That person helped me up and I realized it was Xiao Qiao.

"Hey sis!" she said cheerfully. "Where's Sun Ce? Ya better go get him, party's starting."

"Of course, of course." I replied absentminded. What was he doing?

I hastily walked away. When I came upon Lord Sun Ce's door to his room, I could hear muttering and the rustle of papers. I gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," he said.

I pushed open the door quietly and made my way in front of his desk. There were baskets and boxes stacked on his table. He was checking off some sort of list.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"Just checking the gifts I'm getting for everyone." He answered without look at me. "I got a few new brushes for Zhou Yu, a bow and arrows for Sun Shang Xiang, and what about Lu Xun?"

"Maybe a strategy book?" I suggested timidly.

"Yes, yes," he said while scribbling down a few words on the paper. "That reminds me, what would you like?"

He turned to me as he asked that. His hazel eyes looked at me questioningly.

"Well, I would like something you haven't given me today. It's also the same gift you gave me when you told me you loved me." I told him shyly.

Sun Ce looked bewildered for a second as he attempted to remember what he had given me. Then his eyes brightened. He leaned over and kissed me.


	4. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

"Where is he? He never spends time with me," I complained. It had been a long time since Zhou Yu and I last strolled around together. He was always working.

I pulled an orange, soft scarf around my neck and put on a thick red coat. Gazing outside the window, I could see the glistening snow covering the branches of trees and the ground. It would be fun to go outside right now.

I sprinted down the hallways as fast as I could. Finally, I pushed open the large doors leading to the world outside.

"Beautiful," I said as I gawked at the shiny snow.

I walked around for a few minutes wondering what to do. Then, I arrived at my favorite tree. In the spring and summer, the tree was covered with bright, green leaves. Now, it was bare. I had always loved to climb it. Now, the cold snow was settled on the branches.

"Hey, maybe it would be fun to climb it," I giggled.

Placing my gloved hands on the trunk of the tree, I began to scale the tree. As I moved my hands upward, I also moved my feet. When I finally reached a thick, brown branch, I hauled myself up. Brushing the snow off the branch, I felt unsatisfied and decided to climb higher. I pulled myself up onto the higher branches.

"Wow," I said, admiring the snow from the tree.

"Xiao Qiao! Get down from there! It's dangerous!" shouted someone with concern in their voice.

I peered down and saw someone dressed in a red coat and white scarf with long brown hair.

"Oh, hi Zhou Yu," I called down to him, waving one of my hands. "By the way, it's not dangerous. I won't fall off."

Apparently, he was right….as usual. I leaned over a little bit more to get a better view of him, but I leaned too far out and lost my balance.

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked, waving more arms in a futile attempt to grab onto one of the branches.

I fearfully closed my eyes, preparing to land on the hard, cold ground and to break a few bones. But, I didn't land on the ground. Instead, when I opened my eyes, I saw two large brown eyes looking at me worriedly. Then I realized, I was in Zhou Yu's arms.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you!" I cried.

"It's okay Xiao Qiao," replied Zhou Yu calmly. "After all, accidents do happen."

"No, it's not all right, if I listened to you, I wouldn't fall," I continued babbling.

"No, really Xiao Qiao, it's-" said Zhou Yu in a failed attempt to stifle me.

"If I fell and you weren't here, I would have been in lots of trouble. I'm so sorr-" I said, but was interrupted by Zhou Yu. His lips were on mine, kissing me, and preventing me from talking.


	5. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

"Lord Xiahou Dun," greeted Zhang He as he danced gracefully into the general's room.

"Yes?" answered Xiahou Dun as he glanced up from a pile of papers.

"You know what we should do?" asked Zhang He in a thoughtful manner as if he had been thinking about it for years.

"What?" replied Xiahou Dun.

"We should give Lord Cao Pi and Lady Zhen Ji a gift."

"What sort of gift?"

"A gift that Lord Cao Pi can give to Lady Zhen Ji, which means we give them both a gift."

"What?"

"We just need to give them a little shove."

Xiahou Dun looked at Zhang He for a moment with complete confusion and irritation in his eyes. Then he glanced outside at the snow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, positively bewildered.

"You know… a sign of affection," answered Zhang He, waving his arms wildly as if thinking that would let the general know what he was talking about.

"Don't they already do that privately?"

"They haven't given each other one to each other in a long time."

"Ohhh, a kiss you mean….. How do you know?"

"I have been dancing around for quite a while."

Xiahou Dun shivered. Probably at the thought of Zhang He spying on people, or perhaps the cold. He plopped down onto a wooden chair and stared at the Butterfly General.

* * *

I clutched my purple coat closer to my body. It was nice taking a stroll outside alone, but my, was it chilly. All right, it was NOT nice walking around in the cold alone. But it was nice to gaze at the beautiful snow.

"I should be used to it," I muttered angrily.

I walked around for a few more minutes. Then, I saw a flash of purple behind a large evergreen tree. Walking near the tree, I saw nothing but snow. I guess it must have been my imagination.

Footsteps behind me indicated that there was someone. I quickly whipped around. I felt a hand push me from behind. This resulted in a deep kiss with Cao Pi.


	6. Liu Shan and Xing Cai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

"Lord Liu Shan," I called, searching for the ruler of Shu.

I knew he didn't like training, but he must practice. Otherwise, who knows what might happen when he encounters our enemies without me. Gripping my sword tightly, I began to move to the gardens.

"Lord Liu Shan, it is time for your training," I said as calmly as I could. I was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Of course, of course," he replied, nonchalantly. This surprised me because he would usually protest.

We walked silently to the training field. The warm sun lightened my mood.

I held my sword in front of me. The blade was positioned diagonally. He ran toward me waving his long sword. I sighed as I moved to the side and gently shoved him. He fell to the ground and his sword skipped away.

Anyone could tell this was wrong. It was easy to let your opponent kill you. I wonder if he ever learns from our lessons.

"Again," I said stoically, not showing my disappointment.

Although these lessons sometimes anger me, I had to admit. The anger was really because if he never learns, he could get killed. And I most definitely did not want him to get killed. I suppose you can say that anger was a way to show affection.

After a few more tries, none of his attacks succeeded. I walked toward him and positioned his weapon correctly.

"Do not charge blindly like that, it would result to your death!" I informed him as calmly as I could.

"Yes Xing Cai," replied Liu Shan.

We readied ourselves again and eyed each other. He ran toward me without noticing a rock in front of him. Then he tripped, landed on top of me, and kissed me.


	7. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei.

* * *

I marched toward Liu Bei's study and knocked on the door. I was bored, no, extremely bored. Everyone was dancing at the dining hall, celebrating. However, dancing was not my thing.

"Come in," called Liu Bei.

I pushed open the door and ran to him.

"Hi Liu Bei," I greeted. It was a good thing he didn't mind that I dropped off the Lord when we were alone.

"My lady, why are you not celebrating?" asked Liu Bei as he moved his writing brush up and down a paper on his desk. He was seated there, focusing very hard.

"You know dancing is not my thing. What are you doing?"

"Practicing calligraphy."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

I seated myself on a chair on the opposite side of the desk. Grabbing a brush and paper, I began to write.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" I asked. "We can compete who writes better and ask the next person who comes in here. Before that, we will write what we want on a separated piece of paper and whoever wins will get what they want from the other person."

"Splendid idea," complimented Liu Bei, as he handed me a small piece of paper.

I quickly scribbled on the paper and asked, "What words are we writing?"

"How about "happy?" suggested Liu Bei.

We wrote very slowly so we wouldn't mess up. There was a knock on the door and I grinned. Perfect, someone to judge our writing. Zhao Yun came in and looked surprised.

"Lord Liu Bei, Lady Sun," he greeted. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you not celebrating?"

"We are practicing calligraphy," answered Liu Bei. "Could you do us a favor?"

"Anything my lord."

"Whose writing looks better?" asked Liu Bei as we held up our paper to show Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun inspected each of the paper very carefully before saying, "Sorry Lady Sun, but Lord Liu Bei's looks better."

"What?" I exclaimed looking at my writing.

"Thank you Zhao Yun, you may leave now," said Liu Bei.

After Zhao Yun left, I grabbed Liu Bei's paper and looked at his writing.

"Fine," I mumbled as I started looking at the paper that said what he wanted.

I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and looked at the paper for a while. My eyes widened and I blushed. Then, I leaned over and gave him a kiss.


	8. Guan Ping and Xing Cai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

"XING CAI!" shouted Guan Ping over the noise of the dining hall.

I turned around seeing Guan Ping in many layers of green clothing, sprinting towards me.

I smiled at him when he approached him and said, "Yes?"

"I have something cool to show you," answered Guan Ping and he beamed. "Come on."

He led me away for the dining hall and. Once we reached the wide doors that led to the gardens, he put his hands over my eyes. I immediately blushed.

"No peeking," he ordered as he pushed open the doors with his foot.

The chilly air greeted me and I shivered. He led me a small distance away from the door.

"Okay, we're here," he said cheerfully.

I looked around seeing nothing but snow and large trees. Then, he pointed upwards toward the sky. I looked up, seeing the dark sky filled with bright, beautiful stars.

"Wow, they were never this bright," I gasped, admiring the beauty of the stars.

"That's my little gift to you," replied Guan Ping, smiling happily.

"I have a gift for you too."

"What is it?"

Confidently, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss.


	9. Zhao Yun and Ma Yunlu

Hi everybody! I'm back and ready to write again.

To Rose who asked if she could suggest an OC for Sima Shi or if only my OCs are included: Sorry for taking a long time to reply. You could suggest an OC, but I only know characters from Dynasty Warrios 4 and 5 for the second person in the couple, and I don't know much about the Wei Kingdom. So I can't do Sima Shi. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

"AHHHH!" I screamed fiercely as she stabbed a dummy with her spear.

I wiped the side of my red face and immediately fanned myself. It was so hot, I felt like I was burning! Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my spear and quickly pulled it out of the dummy. Then, I slowly and tiredly walked over to a large tree that provided shade for me. I slumped down and closed my eyes. Maybe I could rest peacefully for a few minutes…or hours…..

"YUNLUUUU!"

My eyes snapped open. I growled, obviously irritated. Turning to see that the person who disturbed me was my fiancé, I glared furiously at him.

"What?" asked a bewildered Zhao Yun, who didn't know why I was angry.

"Can't you see I'm trying to rest?" I said coldly and angrily.

"Just because you've been forced to try on hundreds of different dresses for the wedding, doesn't mean that you can take your anger out on me," said Zhao Yun calmly and nonchalantly as he grinned.

"Oh shut up," I growled, scowling as I turned over so my back was to my fiancé.

"Hey, if you can beat me in a spar, I'll leave you alone," said Zhao Yun solemnly. "But if I win, I get something. Deal?"

I pondered for a few moments. Deciding it was a good deal and maybe I could get some rest, I confidently agreed, "Okay."

Zhao Yun smirked mischievously. He held out his and pulled me up. Together, we strolled to the training area as a cool breeze danced along. The breeze made a few trees wave.

"Ready?" called Zhao Yun.

"Ready," I confirmed.

We charged at each other, deflecting each other's weapon. I attacked the first few times, crashing my weapon with his. He easily dodged and deflected. Panting heavily, I stopped attacking. I sighed and groaned mentally. The exercise from earlier had already tired me out. Now, I could only defend myself.

Zhao Yun forced me to take a few steps backward with his weapon. I winced every time his spear crashed on mine. He swung the end of his spear without the blade wildly at my legs. Jumping back, I wondered what he was doing. Was this a new tactic of his?

My foot landed on a rock and sadly, I lost my balance. Crashing to the ground, I could see Zhao Yun smile triumphantly. I accidently lost my grip on my spear and threw it a few yards away. Groaning and shaking my head, I shamefully stood up. How humiliating to be defeated!

"My reward?" asked Zhao Yun innocently.

"Of course," I growled impatiently and angrily. "What do you want?"

As quickly as the speed of light, he leaned down and pressed his soft, warm lips to mine.


	10. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

"Daughter, don't you think it's time for you to be married?" asked my sincerely concerned father.

I sighed and rubbed my temple tiredly. We have been through this conversation millions of times and these conversations always change nothing. Suitors have come and gone, none of them have passed my challenge. I found it was tiring after meeting many of them. So, I firmly requested my father to tell them that I had red hair and dark skin. Basically, after he told them that, they ran away thinking I was ugly.

But, in case those stubborn, irritating suitors still insisted they see me. I would cover my head and face with red veils that were translucent from the inside, but opaque from the outside. I would sit there in silence with my hands on my lap. They would stare at me for hours and I would reply with awaiting silence. I must admit though, it was hilarious! They couldn't see me grinning from under the red curtains. Then, they would run away screaming in agony because the tension was thick and they did not know what was going to happen. It was pathetic how they could not pass my test.

I set down my large, trusty hammer and peer at my blueprints for my newest machine.

"Father, we've been through this many times. If none of them are able to pass my test, then they are not worthy enough. I don't want to be the bride of a man seeking someone beautiful," I said, masking my annoyance and frustration.

Then, I dipped a brush in thick, black ink and began adding new details to the blueprints of my invention. Frowning, I examined my materials carefully, before adding more notes.

"Yue Ying, I know your past suitors have not been, er, respectful," he paused thoughtfully. "But I'm sure it will be different this time. Master Zhuge Liang will arrive by midnight tonight."

My hands froze when I heard his name. The great Zhuge Liang was coming? I quickly regained my composure.

My father turned and left, quietly muttering prayers to the gods that I would find a husband this time. I rolled my eyes, not intending to be disrespectful, but my father was worrying to much. After all, who can take care of him if I leave? Plus, I hated these arrogant suitors.

This Zhuge Liang was incredibly smart, known to be a genius. But, he was probably like the other pompous, vain men before him. He would be running away before I know it. Either after my father tells him I'm hideous or after I sit there for hours in terrifying-to the suitors-silence. But, either way, it would be a disappointing night.

When the smiling, fully moon finally rose from its sleep, I hastily rushed back to my room. As soon as I made it there, I threw on a long, soft, light green dress. It created a warm glow in the moonlight. It was long sleeved and reached to my ankles. Grinning contently and confidently, I pulled my silky, long hair into a bun. Now, this Zhuge Liang won't be able to see my hair or skin color even if he does pass my first test. I was confident that he wouldn't pass. I pulled out two red veils and placed them over my head. I adjusted them both so it looked like there was only one veil.

I sat there with my back straight and my hands in my lap, awaiting his possible arrival. Then, a silhouette quietly entered my room. I squeezed my eyes shut and stifled my imminent laughter. I was sure this was Zhuge Liang would run.

He approached me calmly and at ease which baffled me. His features and figure became clearer as he neared the moonlight. I could see him smiling softly. This completely and greatly bewildered me. Why was he so calm? Has he has seen through my disguises?

His hand gently brushed over the top of my red veil and lifted the first one off only to be greeted coldly by the second veil. It seemed as if his smile grew softer and more understanding. His eyes shined in amusement.

"I'm sure that you are beautiful inside and out and I'm sure that you are extremely talented," assured Zhuge Liang's soothing voice.

My final veil was lifted off my hand. I sat there speechless and shocked. He had passed my test? After gawking at him, I immediately shot up and gave him a joyful kiss.


	11. Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

"This is the only way to get Zhao to take things seriously. Attack if he shows any signs of hesitation."

I nod stoically. Gripping my knives I charge through "enemy" soldiers. They are actually our soldiers. They're just fighting with _Sima Zhao_ this time. Arrghh. How even that name annoys me.

Anyway, Simi Shi and I have agreed that Sima Zhao needs to start taking things seriously. So he planned this mock battle in hopes of making him more responsible. I cannot stand his laziness and irresponsible personality. Neither can Sima Shi. He has potential. He just needs to act more properly.

I see an enemy general charging toward me rashly. Ahh the arrogance of some people.

I charge fiercely at my enemy, skillfully throwing multiple knives at them. Some drop to the ground, leaving one general behind. He hesitates for one second, fear washing over his eyes. I smirk triumphantly. Perfect! With a flick of my wrist, I send a knife speeding towards him. It's not enough to kill him. It'll just keep him out of the battle for a while. Ungracefully, he falls over with and outraged expression.

Jogging quickly away, I notice a pool of water in my way. A light tap on my head makes me look upward. A blanket of dark, gray clouds cover the sky. Rain starts to sail down. Grimacing, I trudge through the pool of cold, dirty water. Seeing more soldiers run with spears pointing at me, I wait patiently and calmly. When they are about to reach me, I duck, and swing a leg at their legs. I sidestep an idiotic soldier, and sock him on the back. Rolling my eyes in disgust, I continue on. After about a couple of minutes running, I see a large, wooden gate and run inside it. Ignoring the cold rain whipping at my cheeks, I start throwing knives again. Not to mention swinging my legs randomly at soldiers. Elbowing an enemy soldier next to me harshly, I face Zhong Hui. I watch him warily. Actually, no. I watch his flying knives warily. I dance gracefully out of his way, twirling in the air before sending my knives down. He is flies backwards, slamming against a wall. I swing my arms speedily in front of me, one after the other, over and over again, letting my knives attack him. When he finally and reluctantly admits defeat I stop and run off.

At last, I hear a relaxed voice say, "Hello, my lady, I see you too have been forced to participate in this charade." Actually, I did it willingly.

"My lord," I answer calmly and smoothly, "Are you still not going to take this seriously? You leave me no choice but to make you."

I leap forward bravely, sending my knives flying to me him. A few hit their target, but he still stands. After staggering, he regains his balance and smirks at me. I frown in confusion right before he jumps forward swinging his heavy weapon at me. My eyes widen in surprise as I jump backwards. But his weapon still takes away part of my clothing and leaves my leg stinging in pain. Gritting my teeth, I twirl gracefully in the air and throw my knives downward. As I land with a small thud, he runs forward to meet me. I quickly place my knives one over the other to form and "X" to block Sima Zhao's weapon from colliding with me. I wince as I struggle with pushing him back. The searing pain from the cut on my leg is not helping me. Neither is Sima Zhao's superior strength. I gasp in shock and alarm as I stagger unsteadily back, and I fall backwards. He grins victoriously before moving his weapon downward on me. I hastily roll away, still staying on the moist ground. Dirt and mud stains my soft hands and flushed cheeks-from the intense exercise I am getting-as I ready my weapons to form an "X" again. Sadly, I find myself in a similar position as I was in before. I am struggling to push Sima Zhao back. Our weapons are pushing and struggling against each other. Only this time, to his advantage, I cannot retreat backwards because I am still sitting on the ground. I desperately try to push back even more, but he is continues to win our struggle.

Leaning forward, Sima Zhao whispers lazily, his breath tickling my ear and neck, "Give up. You can't win."

Gritting my teeth, I reply curtly, "I beg to differ, my lord."

I carefully lift up my foot, and slam it against his knee. Rolling away, I stand up and launch myself at a stunned Sima Zhao. Knocking him backwards onto the ground, I find myself resting on his chest and my legs straddling him. In my hand is a sharp, gleaming knife at his throat.

"I win, Lord Sima Zhao."

* * *

I wince in pain as I gently press a cloth to my bleeding leg. However, the long gash still refuses to stop bleeding. I am currently in my room, sitting in an uncomfortable, wooden chair with my leg resting on a small, wooden table. The leg Sima Zhao decided to create a bleeding gash that is. A small box of medical supplies sits idly on the table. I lift my leg up from the table weakly, and gasp as I drop it back down. A soft knock on my door make me look up abruptly.

"Come in," I say.

My eyes widen when I see Sima Zhao standing at my doorway.

I start to stand up, saying, "Lord Sima-"

He interrupts me by waving his hand dismissively.

"Take a seat, Yuanji," he says as he walks over to me. I was already seated….

"What happened?" asks Sima Zhao, confusion washing over his handsome features.

"Your weapon cutting my leg is what happened," I reply stiffly, tilting my head back.

"Sorry. Want me to help you with that?" he asks.

"Please," I mutter, hoping his medical skill is better than mine.

I watch as he rummages through the wooden box, taking out small, fragile, and glass bottles. Picking up the originally white cloth that now has patches of red, he dabs the gash. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, either due to exhaustion or not wanting to watch. I, myself, don't even know. I feel his soft, soothing fingers tracing the edge of the cut. Then, a cool, thick liquid raining down on my skin relaxes me for a second. A sudden burning sensation makes me jerk my leg upwards as my eyes shoot open. I realize that I almost kicked Sima Zhao's face. But fortunately, he catches my foot and places it back on the table.

"It's okay," he says softly, in an attempt to comfort me.

I shut my eyes again. This time, if feel his fingers gently massaging the area around the gash. Then, he rubs it with a wet cloth. After bandaging my leg, I timidly open my eyes.

"Uhh, thanks," I say. "So how was your day?"

Sima Zhao laughs for a moment and replies in amusement, "Well, after we got back, Sima Shi gave me this huge, long lecture on being responsible."

"Well, you kinda deserved it," I mutter quietly.

His carefree laughter indicates that he heard what I said. I don't notice how his fingers start playing with my soft hair. He pushes a part of my hair behind my ear and studies me. His face suddenly turns serious.

"Can I repay you?" he asks earnestly.

"What?! Why? How?" I sputter incredulously.

Swiftly, he leans forward, pressing his soft lips to mine.


	12. Sun Quan and Lian Shi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters. It and they belong to Koei. The OCs such as Xin Ying and Shui Xing I do own.

* * *

"It's so dark," I mutter, walking down the empty hallway.

It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping peacefully. Well, except for me. I'm having a bad case of insomnia right now. It's chilly and dim and a little too quiet. I mean, I can't even hear any crickets!

I continue to walk through the hallways silently. Ignoring the loud snores that seep through doors, I sigh in annoyance. How come everyone can sleep, but me?! Even the soldiers that are patrolling keep yawning tiredly. I slam my fist into a wall in frustration. Suddenly, I hear soft footsteps behind. Whirling around sharply, I see nothing.

"I can't sleep and I'm hearing things," I remark in irritation. "Wonderful."

I proceed to walk, occasionally spinning around in suspicion.

"Now I'm losing my mind," I growl, after thinking I saw a shadow dart quickly away.

That can't be a ghost can it?! I'm really starting to regret leaving my room.

"All right. Whoever you are come out!" I shout in frustration.

When no one does, I narrow my eyes angrily and jog speedily away. After stopping, I kneel down, resting on one knee in case I have to attack or flee. As faint footsteps become clearer, I lean forward anxiously. The soft footsteps are becoming dangerously heavier.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

As soon as I see a silhouette, I immediately launch myself at them. I pin them down quickly, and position myself where I have my arm hooked around the person's neck. The person keeps struggling and squirming, but I refuse to budge.

"Who. Are. You?" I ask, with my mouth next to their ear.

"Lian Shi?" I hear an incredulous and familiar voice say.

"Yes, I'm Lian Shi," I say, frowning in annoyance. "You are?"

"Sun Quan," says a smug voice.

Oh…shit! I mentally facepalm. Good job Lian Shi! You just attacked a prince of Wu.

"Uh really?" I ask tentatively, hoping this person is joking.

"Yes," replies Sun Quan.

I focus intently on Sun Quan's face and…..yup! It is him. Now, time to apologize like my life depends on it. Well, it does depend on it. I could be executed for this!

I scramble away in alarm, panicking.

"Sorry! I am really-" I start.

"Nah. It's fine," he replies nonchalantly, standing up and brushing his clothes off.

We stand awkwardly in silence for a few minutes.

"So, why are you out here? It's really late," asks Sun Quan curiously and worriedly.

"I have some insomnia," I reply sheepishly with a smile, running my hands nervously through my hair.

"Really?!" he says laughingly. "Me too. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do something. Then, I heard someone walk past my room muttering about how it's dark and how she can't sleep."

He grins at me pointedly.

I laugh and say, "I was trying to get tired. Maybe find some entertainment."

Sun Quan raises his eyebrow and says, "I was doing something interesting earlier. It might be entertaining to you. Want to do it?"

Shrugging carelessly, I say, "Sure."

We make our way to his large room. When I enter, I gape in astonishment.

"Your room is huge!" I exclaim. "So what are we doing?"

"I read somewhere that if you want to see your future spouse's face, you need a candle, mirror, apple, knife, and brush. You cut the apple into pieces, throw one piece behind you over your right shoulder, and eat the rest while brushing your hair. Then, you can see your spouse's face in the mirror," explains Sun Quan calmly.

"And you're doing this because?" I question.

"Curiosity."

"Okay….."

Sun Quan beckons me kindly to sit down on a wooden stool in front of a table. On the wall behind the small table is a mirror. The bright, glowing candle sitting idly on the small table seems to wave eagerly at me.

"You know, I really doubt this will work," I comment. "And if it does, that would be kind of scary."

Sun Quan shrugs and says, "But that would be interesting if you actually see something."

I frown and reply, "I suppose."

Sun Quan hands me a knife and a shiny, red apple.

"What happens if it does work?" I ask.

"Uh…I'll give you a gift?" he offers.

I roll my eyes and begin to carefully cut the apple.

When I gently toss a piece behind me over my right shoulder, I hear him cry indignantly, "Hey!"

Ooops! Must have hit him!

Ignoring him, I munch on the rest of the apple quietly while brushing my silky, black hair. I stare intently at the mirror in front of me. Slowly, my porcelain features become blurry, but when it become clearer, I no longer see me. Instead, a man with light skin and his hair tied back stares at me blankly. I gasp in surprise, dropping the brush. Immediately, the face dissolves, and I see my reflection.

It…..worked? It couldn't be Sun Quan's reflection. He was standing too far to my right. He could see the mirror, but the mirror wouldn't hold his reflection. It wasn't his reflection then. It was his face. I turn around, dazed.

"That was you," I state.

He grins and leans forward, gently claiming my lips.


End file.
